objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cool Hurt and Heal
This hurt and heal features: * BFDI(A) and Recommended Characters * Inanimate Insanity(II) Characters and * Letter Characters * A total of 118 contestants! * Plus 14 recommended characters, with one participating in this hurt and heal. * THIS IS NOW REVIVED! Rules * Each contestant has 50 lives. * 0 lives and they're dead. * Max lives is 500. * Wait for 2 hours to vote again if someone does not hurt and heal. * Do not edit without permission. * If you are banned, you cannot hurt and heal. Banned People *TowMater Types of Hurt and Heals * Normal Heal/Hurt - 1 * Super Heal/Hurt - 5 * Excellent Heal/Hurt - 10 * Mega Heal/Hurt - 25 News 12-17-17 - Revived! Contestants BFDI(A) Blickblock.png|Blocky - 50 HP New Bomby Pose.png|Bomby - 50 HP Book_N2.png|Book - 100 HP Bubble_IDFB.png|Bubble - 100 HP Donut wiki pose.png|Donut - 50 HP Eraser_(5).png|Eraser - 50 HP Firey IT BURN.png|Firey - 250 HP Flower_Pose_(1).png|Flower - 75 HP Fries_1.png|Fries - 50 HP Golf_Ball_IDFB_Introo.png|Golf Ball - 75 HP Icy.png|Ice Cube - 201 HP Leafy is here.png|Leafy - 50 HP Match's BFDI Trot pose.png|Match - 50 HP Needy i mean needle.png|Needle - 50 HP Sarcastic Nickel oh yay lol.png|Nickel - 50 HP Pen.png|Pen - 300 HP Pencil.png|Pencil - 50 HP Pin_IDFB_Pose_Remake.png|Pin - 75 HP Derp_puffball.png|Puffball - 75 HP Ruby.png|Ruby - 75 HP Snowball_at_IDFB.png|Snowball - 50 HP Teardrop.png|Teardrop - 50 HP Debut tennis ball.png|Tennis Ball - 100 HP Woody_dab.png|Woody - 75 HP Recommended Characters 8-ball_my_friend.png|8-Ball - 25 HP 88._Balloony.png|Balloony - 50 HP BasketballIDFB.png|Basketball - 50 HP BellNEWW.png|Bell - 75 HP Black Hole that.png|Black Hole - 50 HP Bracelety_BFB_Intro.png|Bracelety - 75 HP CakeNEW.png|Cake - 125 HP Clickclock.png|Clock - 50 HP Cloudy_on_the_wrong_side.png|Cloudy - 100 HP Firey Jr-0.png|Firey Jr. - 50 HP WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THIS GATY.png|Gaty - 50 HP Grassy_BFB.png|Grassy - 75 HP Lightning_BFB.png|Lightning - 50 HP Lollipop-1.png|Lollipop - 75 HP -12-_Marker.png|Marker - 50 HP Naily IDFB.png|Naily - 50 HP Piepose.png|Pie - 50 HP Fluff.png|Pillow - 50 HP Remote change the channel.png|Remote - 50 HP ROBOTY new.png|Roboty - 50 HP Saw_maybe_not.png|Saw - 50 HP TacoIDFB.png|Taco - 75 HP Tree BFDI.png|Tree - 50 HP TV-1476360625.png|TV - 75 HP BFB Newcomers FoldyTransparent.png|Foldy - 49 HP LiyBFB.png|Liy - 100 HP LoserBFB.png|Loser - 200 HP Stapy.png|Stapy - 75 HP Inanimate Insanity Apple2017b.png|Apple - 50 HP Baseball_2016_Pose_yay.png|Baseball - 50 HP Bomb2017Pose.png|Bomb - 50 HP Cheesy.png|Cheesy - 50 HP Cherries2017Pose.png|Cherries - 50 HP Dough2017Pose.png|Dough - 50 HP Fan2017Pose.png|Fan - 75 HP Knifey_knife.PNG|Knife - 75 HP Lightbulb 2016 Idle.png|Lightbulb - 75 HP Marshmallow2017Pose.png|Marshmallow - 100 HP Microphone_New.png|Microphone - 50 HP OJ2017Pose.png|OJ - 50 HP Genderless_Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush - 50 HP Paper.png|Paper - 50 HP Pepper2017Pose.png|Pepper - 50 HP PicklePOSE.png|Pickle - 50 HP Salt2017Pose.png|Salt - 50 HP Soap Pose.png|Soap - 75 HP Suitcase2017.png|Suitcase - 100 HP Taco2017Pose.png|Taco - 100 HP Test_Tube_Real.png|Test Tube - 50 HP Trophy2017Pose.png|Trophy - 50 HP Yin-YangNew.png|Yin-Yang - 50 HP Letters A (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|A - 50 HP B (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|B - 50 HP C (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|C - 50 HP D (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|D - 50 HP E (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|E - 50 HP G (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|G - 75 HP WOW H Pose.png|H - 50 HP I (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|I - 50 HP J (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|J - 100 HP K (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|K - 50 HP L (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|L - 50 HP WOW M Pose.png|M - 250 HP WOW_N_Pose.png|Arch - 50 HP P (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|P - 50 HP Q (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|Q - 75 HP WOW S Pose.png|S - 50 HP T (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|T - 75 HP U (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|U - 50 HP WOW V Pose.png|V - 50 HP WOW_W_Pose.png|W - 50 HP XLikeKnife.png|X - 50 HP WOW Y Pose.png|Y - 50 HP Dead Coiny 7.png|Coiny - “Firey! Win this for me I guess.” - 118th Place Z, Like Periwinkle.png|Z - "Mark my words. I will kill you all." - 117th Place Rocky sit.png|Rocky - "BULLEH" - 116th Place Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0005 and ye.png|Yellow Face - "BUY NOW!" - 115th Place Tissues-1.png|Tissues - "It's just my condishawn! *sneezes*" - 114th Place Box2017Pose.png|Box - "..." - 113th Place FannyIDFB.png|Fanny - "I HATE THIS SITUATION!" - 112th Place WOW_O_Pose.png|O - "I hope X goes after this!" - 111th Place BowNormal2017Pose.png|Bow - "I think I'm going to be sick..." - 110th Place David BFMR.png|David - "Aw, seriously?" - 109th Place Bottle is stuck like blocky.png|Bottle - "..." - 108th Place Dora Pose.png|Dora - "Dadadadadadadadadadadadadadada!" - 107th Place EggyIDFB.png|Eggy - "*cracks*" - 106th Place BFDI ROBOT FLOWER NEW NEW.png|Robot Flower - "NO!" - 105th Place Nonexisty Icon.png|Nonexisty - "..." - 104th Place F (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|F - “I didn’t do anything wrong! Blame it on Him!” - 103rd Place SpongyBFPI.png|Spongy - ”Please not because of my weight!” - 102nd Place Gelatin-1.png|Gelatin - ”Well, I admit it. I am a mean jerk. I accept my defeat.” - 101st Place R (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|R - "It won't be a good thing when I shoe you!" - 100th Place Barf bag lel.png|Barf Bag - “*vomits*” - 99th Place Balloon_Pose.png|Balloon - Oh come on! - 98th Place Recommended Characters (Now Open) Please limit this group to 14 characters. 393572109592428554.gif|Hmmmm... Fidget Spinner - Recommended by Thomasgamer4000 Negative and Positive.png|Negative and Positive - Recommended by NahuelFire39 9DB0053C-47DE-4F4D-863A-A035DAAB776D.png|Walleye - Recommended by MrYokaiAndWatch902 38578546-59D6-4A78-A3E7-35FF1ADA9E62.jpeg|Lor Starcutter - Recommended by TennisBalllover112 Flower Grassy Ssssssssssssss.png|Flower Grassy - Recommended by Cutiesunflower Amythest pose.png|Amythest - Recommended by Striker Kitty poseeeeeeee.png|Kitty - Recommended by Abculas Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt and Heals Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:BFB Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:The Alphabet Game Show Category:Cool Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Hurt And Heals Category:Numbers